jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
JonTron 2015 Q
Jon answers your questions about StarCade and his career. Synopsis Jon has just finished with StarCade and needs some time to recuperate from it. He is now doing a Q&A about him. He put a thread on Reddit, and will take questions from there. Q: How was recording the ending to StarCade with Arin, Ross, Holly and everyone else? A: It was really fun. He hasdn't seen Arin in a while and it was like a reunion. Q: Will you be releasing any StarCade bloopers? A: He might. There was a lot of stuff that didn't make the final cut. There were a lot of bloopers, and Jon messed up a lot. Q: For the love of god where is the hat? A: Jon just stopped wearing the hat. Q: Why isn't Jacques in more videos? Is it because you don't want him to get overused, or is it true what they say about "never work with animals"? A: A bit of both. In some of his old videos with Jacques, Jacques will chew on Jon's face. It may get old. The robotic voice doesn't have very good comedic timing. You can only film with Jacques for a short amount of time before he flies away. Jon used to have to say his lines quickly. He's not dead! Q: Did Jacques die? A: Jon didn't even know that this was the next question! Jacques can be heard squarking in the background! Q: What caused the production of your show to go so far up? Are there any plans for anything like StarCade in 2016? A: StarCade and JonTron are different, as StarCade is with Maker Studios and has a budget. Jon just wants to make it better. Q: Jon what was your favorite skit to film/watch from Starcade? That Han dance finale had me in stitches for at least 20 minutes. A: The dance was his favorite thing as he wanted to build up to it from his Star Wars Kinect video. It wasn't the last shot he filmed, but it was one of the last shots. Q: Why are you so hot? A: The fat keeps out the cold! Q: Do you think you'll ever do a top 10 list ever again? A: He doesn't foresee any in the near future. Q: Does it feel a bit strange and unnatural to work on sets now? I totally understand the benefits of it, I just mean in the sense of where JonTron came from originally compared to now. A: It wasn't weird. It was more like natural progression. He has worked on sets in high school. Jon has always liked sets. Q: Did you ever get a response from Takeshi Kitano? A: He did not. Q: Will you be streaming more? A: Jon doesn't know. He doesn't consider himself a streamer, and doesn't know if people want him to. He doesn't know how he could make it entertaining. Q: What's your thoughts on the new Battlefront? A: He hasn't played the final version yet. He liked the beta. He will buy it eventually. Q: I was wondering if when making your show you script a lot of your dialogue or if it's improvised and edited. A: It is a mix of the two. It has a script and structure, but some lines can be changed on the top. Jon makes an example of one of his improved lines, but then goes back to the script, and realizes that he wrote it! Q: How're you doing? A: Fuck you! I'm doing all right. Q: Ross said something on Twitter about how in the final scene of Starcade, you and Arin were just ad-libbing for over half an hour. Was there any other hilarious footage that didn't make the final cut? A: There is a ton of cut footage because it was a mess. Jon didn't even remember some of the stuff that was added in. There were tons of stuff that was left out. Jon is now holding both of his birds. Q: When is Rockington coming back? A: He seriously lost the rock. He doesn't know where it went. Q: So what was the reason for changing to a higher production value style for the show? Do you think it may have detracted in any way? What camera are you shooting on right now? A;: There wasn't a specific reason other than making a progression. He doesn't feel that it takes anything away from the show. There are different cameras used for different shots. The last few episodes mostly use a Blackmagic Production Camera 4K. Q: What got you inspired to make JonTron episodes all those years ago? A: Jon felt that there weren't too many shows like it. Q: What programs do you use to edit all your videos? A: Adobe Premier. He uses the Adobe Suite. Q: What job/hobby would you have if you quit YouTube? A: He wouldn't have a different job. He would stay in entertainment. Probably not theater. Q: How hard was it to recreate all of the memorable Star Wars sets for StarCade? And did you have any difficulties and restrictions when writing the scripts, filming episodes etc.? A: They had professional set designers. It was a section of the Milennium Falcon. Jacques starts to interrupt. There were some guidelines that they had to follow. Jon doesn't want to go into this too much now. Q: Do you have a day job other than YouTube? A: No. The sponsorships help the process. Q: Do you have any other plans for making content besides JonTron, like something that could be easier to make and upload more frequently? A: He thinks about this a lot. StarCade went through production hell, and was supposed to come out one episode a week! JonTron episodes were supposed to come out during StarCade, but the editing took way longer than it should have. Making StarCades for a long time confused people for a long time. Q: I love you. A: That's not a question! Q: How far in advance dud you plan to have Arin the finale of StarCaade, and did you anticipate a certain niche of the internet to lose their minds? A: It was planned in February! Jon was looking forward to it all year! There were a lot of people who were worried about the Game Grumps split. Q: If I had one bullet and I had to shoot the real JonTron or an evil JonTron, how would I know I was shooting the right JonTron? A: The real JonTron would scream like a baby! Jon sees a lot of people calling him a sellout. There were only two sponsors in the Food Games episodes - and it was a risk to talk about McDonalds. There are a lot of scam offers given to YouTubers all the time. Jon concludes the video, and Jon's dog is peeking her head out of the closet! Category:Other videos Category:Christmas Specials Category:2015 videos